Shadow Essence
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Shadow's living a perfect life. He has the perfect wife, the perfect children, and doing the perfect job, but an enemy from Shadow's past comes back for revenge. More inside
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Essence

Summary- Shadow's living a perfect life. He has the perfect wife, the perfect children, and doing the perfect job, but when an enemy from Shadow's past comes back for revenge he'll do anything to remove Shadow from existence even if it means forcing Shadow to relive his past.

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

This will also be a Shadrouge story

* * *

In Westopolis lived the ebony Shadow the Hedgehog resting peacefully when his cursed alarm clock rang waking both him and his wife Rouge the Bat up.

"Ugh! Another morning." Shadow groaned seeing his wife giggle.

"Stop complaining. Is this how the Ultimate Lifeform acts when its the beginning of the week?" Rouge asked.

"A morning of cranky bats, hedgehogs, and a hybrid of a hedgehog and bat yes." Shadow answered as Rouge rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Well Shadow I'm sorry to make your morning worst, but it's your turn to wake up the kids." Rouge said.

"Why not you?" Shadow groaned pulling the covers over his head.

"You're acting like the kids and yes you do. I can't because my bar drinkers don't like their bartender late like last week." Rouge said as Shadow groaned louder and got out of bed and went a turtle's pace to first bedroom.

The room was decorated like a princess-type theme with boy band posters, a queen sized bed, a computer, and other expensive stuff.

"Crystal wake up." Shadow said shaking the white bat.

"Daddy it's six in the morning. Could I sleep in?" Crystal whined.

"It's your first year in 11th grade and you're going to waste it on beauty sleep?" Shadow asked Crystal finally got up. Crystal was a white bat with Shadow's ruby eyes.

"Fine, but if one of my sisters gets the shower first I'm not going." Crystal spat walking out.

The next room was different from Crystal's completely. It was decorated goth-like with bunch of books, potions, and notebooks on a table and some creep stuff hanging from the ceiling.

"Topaz wake up," Shadow said shaking the black bat as she put the covers over her head and turned making her back face Shadow.

"Five more hours." Topaz muttered.

"Topaz get up! I'm giving you till the count of three or I'll drag you to school in your PJs." Shadow warned as Topaz sat up and got out of bed. Topaz was a black bat with dark red eyes.

"Another failed spell?" Shadow asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Topaz said as she left the room.

The next room was different from the other two. It was decorated light purple with over 60 torphies, certificates, and awards on three shelves.

"Ruby time to wake up," Shadow said noticing the bed empty, "Ruby?"

"Dad winners are up before the time limit." Ruby muttered walking in the room. Ruby was a red bat with Rouge's aqua eyes.

"Well I don't have to worry about a big brawl this morning then." Shadow said as the two heard screaming in the hall.

"Get out Crystal! I need to go!" Topaz snapped.

"I just got in!" Crystal snapped.

"I'll restate that. Not as big as usual." Shadow said walking out the room into the boys' part of the hall.

In the first room was similar like Topaz's without the books and creepy things hanging from the ceiling and a lot of clothes on the floor.

"Nathan wake up." Shadow said shaking the black and white hedgehog.

"Dad it's six something in the morning. I'm tired." Nathan groaned.

"Just wake up Nathan or I'll force you up." Shadow warned as Nathan groaned and got up. Nathan was a black hedgehog with white stripes and Rouge's aqua eyes.

"Okay I'm up." Nathan said.

"Get ready. I don't know when the girls will stop arguing." Shadow said Nathan left.

In the next room it was exactly the same as Nathan's, but with a basketball on the floor, a basketball hoop, and other sport related stuff.

"Elijah wake up." Shadow ordered shaking the white and red hedgehog.

"Come on dad. It's too early," Elijah groaned as Shadow took the covers off, "Okay I'm up."

"Good." Shadow said as Elijah got up. Elijah was a white hedgehog with red stripes with Shadow's ruby eyes.

"Do I have to go to school?" Elijah whined.

"Yes you do." Shadow said as Elijah groan and left.

In the last room it was decorated like an ordinary 4-year-old's bedroom.

"Midnight, buddy, wake up." Shadow said as the little Shadow look alike yawned and got up.

"Good morning Daddy." Midnight said yawning. Midnight looked exactly like a little replica of Shadow.

"Time to get ready for preschool." Shadow said picking up Midnight.

"Okay." Midnight yawned as the two left the room.

* * *

In the kitchen Rouge was making breakfast as Shadow and Midnight came in.

"Morning Mommy." Midnight said as Rouge kissed his forehead.

"Morning baby," Rouge said as Shadow sat him down, "I see you got the kids up without a problem."

"No. The same as every school day." Shadow said as the others came down soon after.

"What happened to your eyes Topaz? Bad spell?" Elijah joked as Topaz narrowed her eyes and telepathically sprayed syrup all over Elijah's face.

"Shut up Elijah!" Topaz snapped.

"Man I just took a shower!" Elijah complained.

"I'm so sorry Elijah. You could always take another." Topaz said sickly innocent.

"Topaz what did I say about doing telekinesis at the kitchen table?" Rouge spat giving Topaz an icy glare.

"Sorry." Topaz said.

"I better go. Here's your lunches." Rouge said handing the five older kids brown paper bags and left.

"You guys better get to school as well." Shadow said as the five older kids left.

"Come on Daddy we gotta go!" Midnight shouted tugging on Shadow's pants leg.

"Coming, coming." Shadow said as he and Midnight left.

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter stunk, other chapters will be better. If you like I'll be happy and continue if you don't I'll be sad and still continue anyway. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

At Westopolis High School the three bats were walking down the hallway talking.

"So what happened to your eyes?" Ruby asked.

"Some stupid spell accident made my eyes dark red." Topaz spat.

"Ouch!" Crystal shouted as they saw the princple.

"Good morning ladies. How are you?" The principal asked.

"We're good." Ruby and Crystal said.

"Could be better." Topaz muttered.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm happy about the new year. Behave yourselves." The principal ordered as he left.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Science, Algebra III, World History A, Lunch, Music, Gym, Study Hall, and Latin." Crystal said.

"World History A, Music, Science, Lunch, Latin, Gym, Algebra III, and Study Hall." Topaz said.

"Science, World History A, Latin, Lunch, Music, Algebra III, Study Hall, and Gym." Ruby said.

"Lucky. You get Study Hall last period and relax while I have to do stupid Latin." Crystal spat.

"It could be worst." Topaz said as they went in class.

In World History A Topaz was staring out the window in boredom not borthering to listen to the teacher.

"Hey Topaz why looking glum?" A blue hedgehog said. _(I'll give three guesses to see if you know who's the hedgehog's father and mother are)_

"What do you want Aiden?" Topaz spat.

"I'm just wondering why a pretty girl like you is just boredly staring at a dull day like this." Aiden said.

"Shut up Aiden. Besides there's a dumb blonde chipmunk! Why not flirt with her cause I don't take your flirting to be amusing one bit." Topaz spat turning her attention back at the window.

"Topaz, Aiden, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

"No ma'am." Aiden said.

"Hey what's that?" A brown wolf asked as they seen a black and red alien.

"Oh my gosh! It can't be!" The teacher shouted scared.

"Who?" Topaz asked.

"The black aliens are back! No wonder why it's been dull!" The teacher cried.

"It could have rained." Topaz spat.

"I heard no such thing about rain today. And those aliens are no laughing manner. Just twenty years ago those aliens came here trying to destroy the world. Of course I was a little girl in those days. Of course they were stopped by the town's hero, Shadow the Hedgehog." The teacher explained.

"Dad?" Topaz whispered.

"Wait my dad told me he stopped the black aliens. He lied to me?" Aiden asked.

"No wonder why you're dad lied. He just can't admit he didn't save the town, just was there when the invasion happened." Topaz spat as the teacher closed the window and turned off the lights.

"I wonder why they've returned?" The teacher asked to herself.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if it took too long to update. I had a real hard time thinking of a way to write to this chapter and thanks for waiting for it. More will sure come sooner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

It was a dull day at here at GUN. Hardly anything to do, but hear how the Commander wants to stop the doctor at all cost. Again! Sometimes I just wish that the doctor would give up. Too bad Rouge's isn't here. They let her have the week off after her three-week mission.

"Shadow," I heard the commander say, "Take a look outside. I think you might take it to your liking."

"What liking?" I spat looking out the window and seen the most surprising thing.

"Oh my God. The Black Arms. They're back." One soldier said.

"Damn," I heard myself mutter, "So Black Doom was right. He was gonna come again."

"Whatever he came here for it wasn't for good." The commander said.

"I'll go out there and see what he wants." I said.

"You want some soldiers to come too?" The commander asked.

"No. I could handle this myself." I said as I left the building

* * *

Sorry if it took long to update and was too short. I couldn't think of anything else to say. The REAL action will come in Chapter 4. PLEASE review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

By the time Shadow got outside he was greeted by Black Eye and a hologram of Black Doom.

"Nice to see you again Shadow." Black Doom said.

"What do you want Black Doom?" Shadow spat.

"I told you the Black Arms will rise again." Black Doom said.

"What do you want from me Black Doom?" Shadow spat.

"What I wanted from before. Destroy the human race so that Black Arms will rule. You could always help Shadow and get back at GUN." Black Doom said.

"I don't need to get back at anyone. The humans aren't my enemies." Shadow spat.

"What about Maria, Gerald, all those who suffered the ARK accident more than 50 years ago?" Black Doom asked.

"The past is behind me. Now be gone or I'll get rid of you like last time." Shadow spat.

"Think about it Shadow. They destroyed your past and you could get them back. Make those pitiful humans suffer the same why they made you suffer." Black Doom said as Shadow Spin Dashed Black Eye, but missed.

"Damn it!" Shadow snapped.

"Think about it Shadow. I'm not your enemy. I'm only helping you." Black Doom said.

"Yeah right. Trying to get rid of the people I love. You're a waste of my time Black Doom. Goodbye." Shadow spat about to leave.

"Be that way Shadow. You'll rue the day you said no to me and these humans will be no more. Even if it means getting rid of your loved ones Shadow. You'll rue this day Shadow the Hedgehog. You'll rue it!" Black Doom snapped as the hologram disappeared and Black Eye flew away.

* * *

I hope you like the fourth chapter and I'll add more characters notably Sonic, Omega, and Eggman. Please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

At Club Rouge, some people were drinking, gambling, and crap like that with Rouge being the bartender when she seen the door fly open and Shadow run in.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Turn on the news now." Shadow ordered.

"Why?" Rouge asked as they seen a black and red robot with red eyes come out the shadows.

"What seems to be the problem Shadow?" Omega asked.

"Stuff. Just turn on the damn news!" Shadow ordered.

"Okay, okay." Rouge said turning on the news much, the people's dismay.

_"Yes Bob it seems that the Black Arms are back after twenty years. We advise everybody to stay indoors at all times and don't make any contact with these black and red aliens. Now with Bob with the weather." The female reporter._

Soon after everyone, but Team Dark was screaming and running around saying things like, 'They're back', 'We're all gonna die', and 'What will we do'.

"Shut up," Shadow ordered as the people stopped screaming and looked at the ebony hedgehog, "I fought with these aliens before its nothing."

"How will you stop them?" Rouge asked.

"Like the way I did before. I just need the Chaos Emeralds and Tails' Emerald Tracker." Shadow said.

"How will we take these people to their shelter?" Omega asked.

"I'll take care of that. Rouge get the kids out of school, Omega watch these people and make sure they don't destroy anything, and I'll get Tails' Emerald Tracker." Shadow ordered as the two nodded left leaving Omega with the terrified people.

* * *

I hope you liked the fifth chapter. Sorry it was late again. Tests at school and family issues got in the way. I hoped you all like chapter and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After my small trip to Club Rouge I was running towards Mystic Ruins to find Tails while dodging trees, weeds, and vines until I found the small wooden workshop and barged in.

"AAH! Shadow!? You know there was a door?" The brunt orange fox asked.

"I know, but this is an emergency." I said.

"What you need?" He asked.

"I need your Emerald Tracker. Do you have it?" I asked.

"Don't you have a Chaos Emerald?" He asked.

"There's one problem with that theroy. If I had one I wouldn't need the tracker." I explained.

"Okay. Why do you need it?" He asked.

"Black Doom's back." I said.

"Black Doom? Didn't you defeat him twenty years ago?" He asked.

"Yes. He returned. Now could I have it?" I asked as I seen Tails pull out the tracker.

"Here. I don't how good it is since it hasn't been used in years." He said.

"I could rough it for now." I said.

"Do you need Sonic or Knuckles?" He asked.

"The last thing I need is Faker trying to tell me what to do or Knucklehead whining about the Master Emerald being stolen. I could handle this myself. One way or another you'll know if I need help." I said leaving the workshop.

* * *

I hope you liked the sixth chapter and again sorry for being late to update. I couldn't think of a way to make it until now. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

After I left the club I first went to Westopolis Middle School where my two oldest sons go to. After I talked to the principal and straighten things out I was able to get to the class.

"What may I do for you?" Mr. Bradford asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm here to pick up Nathan and Elijah the Hedgehog." I stated.

"Oh hold on," Mr. Bradford as he went in the classroom, "Nathan, Elijah, your mother's here to pick you up early."

"Alright!" I heard Nathan and Elijah cheer from inside and practically skated outside with their bags on their shoulders.

"Thank you for coming here. Please come again." Mr. Bradford said.

"I will. One day." I muttered.

"Phew." I heard Mr. Bradford sigh in relief.

"Hey mom why did ya pick us up early today?" Nathan asked.

"Remember your father talking about the Black Arms invastion when you were younger?" I asked.

"Yeah." Elijah said.

"What about it?" Nathan asked.

"Well they're back and I didn't want you guys walking to school unarmed." I said.

"Could we leave Ruby, Topaz, and Crystal at school and pick up Midnight and go?" Elijah asked.

"No." I spat as Elijah groaned.

After the long, very questionable walk we finally made it toWestopolis High School.

"Okay stay here." I ordered.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want you guys causing problems at the high school." I said seeing the two groan. After talking to their principal I first went to Study Hall.

"What may I do for you Miss Rouge?" Mrs. Carry asked.

"I'm here to pick up Crystal and Ruby the Bat." I said.

"Oh. May you hold on a second," Mrs. Carry asked as she went in, "Crystal, Ruby, your mother's here to pick you up early."

"Sweet relief." I heard Crystal sigh as she left the room.

"Thank you." I heard Ruby say as she left the room.

"Don't we have to get Topaz?" Crystal asked.

"We are." I said as we went to the Algebra III room.

"What may I do for you Mrs. Bat?" Mr. Michaels asked.

"I told you to call me by my first name anyway I'm here to pick up Topaz the Bat." I said.

"Of course. The little devil bat. Hold on a moment," Mr. Michaels said as he went in, "Topaz your mother's here to pick you up early. Thanks goodness."

"About time. You know Mr. Michaels you should change your room or at least-" Topaz started.

"Don't start with me on the first day Topaz." Mr. Michaels said threatening.

"Okay so why do we get an early dismissal?" Ruby asked.

"Look outside." I said pointing to the window.

"What are they?" Crystal asked.

"I seen those this morning in World History A. Those are the Black Arms." Topaz said.

"Correct. We need to pick your little brother up and go home. And quick." I said as we left the building.

"About time. What were you guys doing anyway? Looking at cosmetics?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"We were only in there for ten minutes." Topaz spat.

"Yeah so shut up you twerp." Ruby ordered.

"Make me." Nathan taunted.

"Okay you two enough fighting. We need to pick up Midnight and go home." I said.

"Okay." Nathan, Topaz, and Ruby muttered. After another twenty minute walk we finally got at Westospolis Preschool.

"Stay here." I ordered.

"W-W-Wait. Stay here? With these things?" Crystal asked in disgust.

"You're acting like its dirt. Relax." Topaz spat.

"I'll be back five minutes tops. Now no fighting." I ordered walking in the building. After the talking to that principal I went to little nap room.

"Hello Mrs. Hedgehog-Bat." Ms. Taylor said.

"I told you, you don't have to be so formal around me. Anyway I'm here to pick up Midnight the Hedgehog." I said.

"Of course," Ms. Taylor said as we went in the room and seen many adorable 4-year-olds sleep until we found Midnight sleep and sucking his thumb, "Midnight, honey, your mommy's here to take you home."

"Huh? Wha?" Midnight asked waking up and yawning showing all his little teeth.

"You're leaving early today." Ms. Taylor said as I picked him up.

"Hi mommy." Midnight said still sleepy.

"We're going home." I whispered.

"Is daddy coming home too?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, but he has business to take care of first." I whispered as Midnight yawned again and fell asleep in my arms.

"Looks like he's still tired. I think you better go and nice seeing you again Mrs. Hedgehog-Bat." Ms. Taylor said.

"I told you. You don't have to be so formal." I said as I left the building.

"So we going home?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah. Come on." I said as we left.

* * *

Sorry it took 6 days to update again. I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block. Anyway I hoped you like and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After the trip from Tails' Workshop I was roaming Westopolis in hope of a Chaos Emerald, but eventually found none though I did manage to have Faker with me now and won't leave me alone.

"I can't believe Black Doom's back. Wonder what he wants?" I heard Sonic ask.

"He wants me to help him destroy human race." I said.

"Again?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." I said.

"I swear if I thought Mephiles or Eggman was annoying then Black Doom hits #2. Not as annoying as Eggman, but more annoying than Mephiles." He stated.

"There's a difference Faker. Eggman just wants you out the way and world domination, which he'll never succeed and Mephiles actually killed you, but you were brought back to life and he failed to take destroy human and animal population. Black Doom just wants to destroy the human population. Besides I took care of Black Doom before." I explained as we heard a noise from afar.

"Argh! Where's the Master Emerald!?" I heard Knuckles snap. Figures he'd lose that emerald AGAIN! Wasn't this the 100th time this twenty years? Lost count.

"What's bugging you Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"I can't find the Master Emerald again! I just put it back together two months ago! Maybe Eggman taken it again." Knuckles snarled.

"Maybe you haven't heard." I muttered.

"Heard what?" Knuckles asked.

"Black Doom's back." Sonic finished.

"Why? I thought he died?" Knuckles asked.

"No. He's back and wants to destroy the human race again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe _he _stole the Master Emerald." Knuckles snarled.

"Maybe. Go to Tails' place. I meet you there." I said.

"Where you going?" Sonic asked.

"Taking care of a bit of family business." I said I left one way and the other two left another way.

* * *

I hoped you all like chapter eight and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

After Rouge and the kids got home Nathan and Elijah were playing paper football, the four bats watching the news, and Midnight sleep on the couch when they heard the door waking Midnight up.

"Daddy you're home!" Midnight shouted hugging Shadow's leg.

"Yeah. We got problems." Shadow said picking Midnight up and sitting him on the couch.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"One I can't find the Chaos Emeralds anywhere and Knucklehead once again lost the Master Emerald." Shadow said.

"When is Knucklehead losing the Master Emerald a new thing?" Rouge asked.

"When you think about it no, but it happened around this time. We think Black Doom might have taken it." Shadow explained.

"And 'we' you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Knucklehead, Faker, and me. I told them I'd be over Tails' soon." Shadow said as they heard a knock.

"Now who could that be?" Rouge groaned as Shadow opened the door and seen Metal Sonic as Midnight hid under the blankets in fear and the other five children stared in confusion.

"Long time no see Shadow." Metal Sonic said in the voice of Dr. Eggman.

"Doctor what is it?" Shadow asked in annoyance.

"I came because need your help Shadow." Dr. Eggman said.

"What for?" Shadow spat.

"Black Doom is back and he's destroying everything that's what! He even had the nerve to send some aliens to my base and fully destroy 70 percent of my guard robots." Dr. Eggman explained.

"Why should Shadow help you?" Rouge asked.

"Because if he doesn't the whole human population will cease to exist." Dr. Eggman stated.

"Fine I'll help, but only because I need the Chaos Emeralds and to stop Black Doom again." Shadow said.

"I've hidden two Chaos Emeralds in my base. I'd go myself to get them, but I'm at the only safe place in my base. I need you to take Metal Sonic and go to my base immediately and retrieve them." Dr. Eggman ordered.

"Where are they?" Shadow asked.

"I can't tell you here at your house. Black Doom could be watching." Dr. Eggman said.

"Fine. I'll go, but after that I want you to tell me where the other Chaos Emeralds are." Shadow ordered.

"I can't tell you where they are because I don't where the other five are." Dr. Eggman said.

"Fine." Shadow muttered as Midnight came from under the blankets.

"How long will you be gone dad?" Ruby asked.

"A few hours. I want you to behave for your mother." Shadow ordered.

"We will." Nathan said.

"What if those things get you?" Midnight whined.

"Don't worry buddy daddy will fine." Shadow whispered as Midnight hugged him tightly.

"Okay." Midnight whined letting him go.

"You sure you could do this alone with Metal Sonic? Want me to help?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for awhile." Shadow said kissing Rouge softly.

"Okay." Rouge whispered.

"Come on Metal Sonic. We better go to the Doctor's." Shadow said as he and Metal Sonic left.

* * *

I hoped everybody like chapter nine. I've decided to add Metal Sonic in as Shadow's helper than Omega after playing _Sonic Rivals 2_. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After a short, but meaningless run Metal Sonic and I finally got to the doctor's base.

"Okay doctor I'm here. Now tell me where the emeralds are." I ordered.

"They're hidden in the lower half on my base." The doctor informed me still not giving information.

"Which part of the lower half of the base and how do I get there?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get there. Metal Sonic knows how to get down there." The doctor explained.

"Fine. I'll do it. Metal Sonic since you know you're way around here more than I do help me get the lower half of the base." I ordered.

"Commence attack mode." Metal Sonic's monotone voice said as he brought out a huge bazooka-like lazor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I snapped.

"Prepare to attack in 5..." Metal Sonic started pointing the lazor towards the floor.

"Abort mission Metal! Abort mission!" I ordered in fear for once.

"4...3..." Metal Sonic continued as I seen him start loading it.

"Are you trying to cave us in here! Abort launch!" I ordered.

"2..." Metal Sonic still continued not even listening to me and continued loading it and turn brighter.

"Listen to me you thick-headed robot! Abort the mission or you, me, and the doctor will die!!" I screamed.

"1..." Metal Sonic finished as he fired the lazor towards the floor and a big hole showed up, but also showing the lower half.

"So you had to do that to get to there? Ugh! Should have known you would have choosen the hard way. Doctor I'm here." I said.

"Good job Shadow. Do you see the Chaos Emeralds?" The doctor asked.

"Affirmative." I said grabbing the two Chaos Emeralds.

"Good. Now Shadow I've located another Chaos Emerald south of Westopolis. People call it the Southopolis, others call it Danger Zone." The doctor explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one knows. Not even me. There are aliens over that way though. Take Metal Sonic and get there." The doctor ordered.

"I'm on it." I said as Metal Sonic and I left the base.

* * *

I hope everybody liked chapter ten. Sorry if Shadow acted a bit OOC. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

Its been two days since Shadow's left. The children are starting to worry and even the Sonic Team are starting to worry. Shadow sent me a transmission telling me that there's another Chaos Emerald in Southopolis or better known as Danger Zone. Anyway I was at the coffee shop with Blaze and Amy while Ruby, Crystal, and Topaz watched the younger ones.

"I can't believe Black Doom's back." I heard Amy say snapping me out my thoughts.

"Who's Black Doom and what are these 'aliens' I keep hearing about on TV?" Blaze asked.

"It happened twenty years ago. A year or so before we met you and Silver. Black Doom is Shadow's father." Amy explained.

"Shadow has a father?" Blaze asked.

"Yes he does. Black Doom needed Shadow to help him destroy the human population. A series of events that's unimportant right now happened. Black Doom almost got away with it too." I explained.

"That's when Espio explained to me that Charmy was able to put the video clip Professor Gerald Robotnik thus breaking the rest of us from being frozen." Amy explained.

"Frozen?" Blaze asked.

"I weather not explain." I said.

"Didn't you say that Shadow went to Southopolis?" Blaze asked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Silver's there." Blaze said.

"The Danger Zone?" Amy asked in shock.

"Why?" I asked.

"Something happened and the Sol Emeralds got scattered. Speaking of which I better continue my search. See you later." Blaze said as she left.

"Why did he go to the Danger Zone?" Amy asked.

"He said that there was a Chaos Emerald there." I explained.

"Figures." I heard Amy muttered.

"And he still hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried." I whispered as Amy patted my back.

"Don't worry. After all he is the Ultimate Lifeform. I know he wouldn't want you to worry." Amy said as I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Amy." I said.

"I'm just glad he chose someone as great as you. I admit I had feelings for Shadow after I learned what a huge jerk Sonic was, but in the end we both win. You have Shadow and I have Espio. Oh and by the way does Shadow know about the secret?" Amy asked as I smirked and shook my head.

"I didn't want him to worry him. I'll tell him soon." I said.

"Good. By the way I know where two Chaos Emeralds are." Amy said,

"Where?" I asked.

"I have one at my house secretly stashed away and another one at the Chaotix Dectective Agency. Come on." Amy said as we left the coffee shop.

* * *

I hoped everybody likes chapter 11. I hoped people noticed I added some SilverXBlaze, EspioXAmy, and ShadAmy in it as well. Anyway please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After we left the doctor's base Metal Sonic and I Chaos Controlled to Southopolis.

"Okay doctor we're here now where is it?" I ordered.

"I don't know where exactly, but all I know is that it is somewhere. For all I know it could be laying around in front of you." The doctor said.

"Alright I'm on it," I said as I skated around this dump with Metal Sonic following until I found the Chaos Emerald in the gutters and heard footsteps, "Who's there? I know someone's out there so show yourself."

"Shadow!?" I heard someone call my name.

"I'll ask again. Who's out there," I ordered as I seen Silver walk up to me, "Its just you."

"Of course its just me. I have no time for introductions. Give me that Sol Emerald." Silver ordered.

"Sol Emerald!? I don't know what kind of dimension you're on, but this is a _Chaos _Emerald!" I snapped showing him the emerald.

"Oh it is a Chaos Emerald. Sorry. The Sol Emeralds are missing." Silver said.

"Okay first what are Sol Emeralds and how did they get missing?" I asked.

"Sol Emeralds are emeralds from the future and has powers similar to what the Chaos Emeralds have." Silver explained.

"Okay what happened to them?" I ordered.

"I can't remember it. I all I know is that some bright light came and then when it stopped the Sol Emeralds were gone like that. Blaze and I been searching all over for them." Silver explained.

"Something similar might have happened to Knuckles when the Master Emerald vanished." I explained.

"Sol Emerald located." I heard Metal Sonic's monotone voice say.

"Its over there! Just past those red and black aliens." Silver said.

"Of course." I muttered skating towards the aliens with Metal Sonic behind me.

"You crazy!?" I heard Silver shout.

"You want it or not?" I spat as Silver followed. After we destroyed the aliens in our path we finally was able to Sol Emerald.

"Good work." I heard the doctor say from Metal Sonic's speaker.

"Where's the other Chaos Emeralds?" I ordered.

"And the Sol Emeralds Dr. Eggman?" Silver ordered as the doctor crackled.

"I don't know where those Sol Emeralds are or do I want to know. Shadow there's another Chaos Emerald in Station Square." The doctor said.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just somewhere in Station Square." The doctor said.

"Alright I'm on it." I said.

"Could you help look for the Sol Emeralds?" I heard Silver asked.

"Look all I need is the Chaos Emeralds. I got three now. This is for a crisis anyway." I spat.

"So are the Sol Emeralds if they get into the wrong hands." Silver explained as I sighed.

"Fine I'll help you look for them, but only until I find all seven Chaos Emeralds then you're on your own." I spat.

"Thank you." Silver said.

"Don't mention it." I muttered as the three of us left.

* * *

I finally finished chapter 12. I hoped everybody liked it and if I got the description for the Sol Emeralds wrong tell me in the review. Anyway please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

After the trip to Southopolis Silver, Metal Sonic, and I went to Station Square.

"Station Square's a big city so we'll split up." I informed.

"Where? Wouldn't the doctor try to contact you or something?" Silver asked.

"After we talk to the doctor." I sighed.

"Shadow you in Station Square?" The doctor asked.

"Affirmative. Now where are the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked.

"There's actually three Chaos Emeralds here." The doctor informed me.

"Three!? Where!?" I ordered.

"Again I don't know." The doctor said as I groaned.

"Okay I'm on it." I said.

"Good." The doctor said.

"Metal Sonic, you and Silver go look for any Sol Emeralds if they're around here I'll find the Chaos Emeralds myself." I said.

"Okay. Come on." Silver said as he and Metal Sonic left.

"Damn. The Chaos Emeralds could be anywhere." I muttered to myself as I pulled the Emerald Tracker out and started looking for the emeralds as I bumped into someone, making me drop the tracker.

"Watch where you're going!" The person snapped.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I snapped back as the person gasped.

"Shadow?" The person asked when I finally recongized the voice.

"Espio? But how?" I asked.

"I have no time for that right now. Why are you here? Don't you know Black Doom's back?" Espio asked me.

"Duh! I need the Chaos Emeralds, Blaze and Silver lost the Sol Emeralds, and that idiot echidna lost the Master Emeralds. The point here is that I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds." I explained.

"I have one and there's one at back at the agency. I'll take you there myself." Espio said.

"Thanks. Now come on." I ordered.

"Just one question. What's a Sol Emerald?" Espio asked.

"Ask Silver." I muttered as we left.

* * *

Sorry it took some time to update. I didn't feel so good and I had to do essays for school. Anyway I hope you like and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

**Me: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Shadow: We thought you left?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Shadow: Sadly.**

**Me: Plus a special thanks to _SC-Bradley _for the latest review. And yes Aiden is the son of Sonic and Sally.**

**Rouge: Hey Shad'sGirl12 what's the secret I'm holding from Shadow?**

**Me: All will be revealed in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

Its been two hours since Shadow called and told me he was coming to Station Square look for the Chaos Emeralds. Anyway Amy wanted to take me somewhere while I let Crystal, Topaz, and Ruby watched Nathan, Elijah, and Midnight.

"Rouge did you take a test to make sure that its true?" Amy asked as I turned towards her.

"Yes I did. Now what's this place you wanted to show me so much?" I asked as she smiled.

"Its so wonderful! See there's this new shopping mall Sally told me about and when us two, Julie, Bunnie, and Mina went I was like 'wow'. I knew it was a place you'd love. Sally, Julie, and I tried to drag Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles with us a few times, Sally and I the most, but Sonic ran off, Espio claimed he was so busy, and Knuckles just disappeared saying he needs to be with the Master Emerald at all times." Amy explained.

"So its a great mall you're saying?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep. You and Shadow really should move to Station Square. It has a lot of great places and you won't be sorry about the main attractions." Amy said as they seen a blue blur.

"Hey Sonic." I said.

"Hey ladies. Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No here yet." I said.

"Why are you so curious?" Amy asked.

"Tails located a Chaos Emerald, a few Sol Emeralds, and the Master Emerald shards." Sonic explained.

"Where?" I heard a familar voice asked and seen Silver with Metal Sonic.

"Silver why are you with Metal Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He's helping me look for the Sol Emeralds. You said Tails located some correct?" Silver asked.

"Correct." Sonic said.

"Where? Its very important to have those emeralds back before these black aliens reach to them." Silver explained.

"I don't know if you ever heard of Sky Rail before have you?" Sonic asked _(Sky Rails' a level on Sonic Adventure 2/Battle if anyones wondering)_

"Sky Rails? Never heard of that place before." Silver said.

"There's there's one Chaos Emerald there, some Master Emerald shards, and a few Sol Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"You're saying I have to go all the way to Sky Rails to get the last Chaos Emerald!?" I heard an irritated voice snap and seen Shadow carrying two Chaos Emeralds and Espio close behide.

"Didn't Dr. Eggman say there was three Chaos Emeralds here?" Silver asked.

"I couldn't find it!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh I have it," Sonic explained pulling a blue Chaos Emerald out his quills, "I was keeping it for safe keepings."

"So how do we get to Sky Rails?" Silver asked.

"Leave that to me. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow roared as he, Silver, and Metal Sonic disappeared.

"Yeah he's a good husband Rouge." I heard Sonic said sarcastically.

* * *

Sorry it took so long way too update. I was busy the pass months. I decided to some Sonally and KnucklesXJulie-Su in it. Anyway I hope you like and I'll try to update a bit sooner or in the latest June.


	15. Chapter 15

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

Back in Westopolis the Crystal was on the phone, Topaz was practicing a spell, Ruby and Nathan were watching TV, and Elijah was trying to sleep, but Midnight kept tugging at his quills.

"Midnight stop messing with my quills." Elijah ordered.

"But its fun!" Midnight whined.

"Midnight!" Elijah snapped as Midnight let his quills go.

"Topaz what are you doing?" Midnight asked.

"Trying to fix my eye color." Topaz said.

"Another failed spell huh?" Elijah joked as Topaz growled.

"Shut up and sleep!" Topaz snapped.

"Make me." Elijah spat.

"Hey break it up! Mom and dad said we can't yell or those aliens will find us." Ruby spat as they heard something break.

"Too late." Nathan said as they seen a few Black Arms and Black Eye.

"Get the kids and go. We'll get Shadow the Hedgehog to join us if we kidnap his kids. Go!" Black Doom ordered as the Black Arms grabbed the six.

"Hey let me go!" Topaz said.

"Who do you think you are creep!?" Elijah snapped.

"Let me go! This is harrassment you freak!" Nathan snapped breaking free of the grip.

"My cell phone! Look what you made me drop!? That cost more money than you're worth!" Crystal snapped.

"Hey no one's suspposed to put their hands on a lady!" Ruby snapped breaking free of the grip as well.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Midnight cried struggling to get loose.

"Let's go! This is about enough!" Black Doom ordered as the Black Eye left as the Black Arms followed with the two hedgehogs and two bats.

"Now what do we do!? Those things has Crystal, Topaz, Midnight, and Elijah." Nathan said as Ruby picked up Crystal's phone and dialed a number.

"Aiden this is Ruby. We have an emergency. We'll be at your house in a few minutes. What? No Crystal won't date you!" Ruby snapped hanging up.

"Who did you call?" Nathan asked.

"Aiden. Could you Chaos Control us to his house? Mom might still be in Station Square." Ruby said.

"On it. CHAOS CONTROL!" Nathan roared as he and Ruby disappeared.

* * *

I hope you all liked the fifteenth chapter. Thanks **Authorized **for catching a mistake I didn't even see. The story's finally almost done. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

In Station Square Ruby and Nathan were running to Sonic's house.

"We there yet?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet. I hope the others could hold on until we find mom and dad." Ruby said.

"Why do you think those aliens took Elijah, Midnight, Crystal, and Topaz?" Nathan asked.

"Someting dealing with dad. Come on. We have to hurry. Who knows what Black Doom has planned for the others." Ruby said.

"One more question." Nathan said.

"What now Nathan?" Ruby snarled.

"Where did he take them?" Nathan asked.

"How am I supposed to know!? Stop asking stupid questions and come on." Ruby spat as she knocked on the door and seen Aiden come out.

"Hey guys. You called?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. Could you let us in now? We have an emergency." Ruby said.

"I might if you get Crystal to go out with me." Aiden said.

"Dude she doesn't like you like that." Nathan said.

"Alright then I guess no date then." Aiden said as Ruby growled.

"Alright I'll try." Ruby said.

"Okay. Now you could come in." Aiden said as the two went in.

"We have to contact our parents now." Ruby said.

"We will." Aiden said grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Nathan asked.

"A friend. Hello? Yeah. Guess what? You'll never believe this. I scored a date with Crystal. I know right," Aiden asked as Ruby sntached the phone and put it back on the receiver, "What gives?"

"If you want to keep it you'd help us!" Ruby snapped.

"Just call our mom or your parents. Whatever. Our brothers and sisters were taken by some black and red aliens." Nathan spat.

"Why didn't you say so," Aiden asked grabbing the phone again and dialing a number, "Hello dad. We got a serious problem."

"Did he say they'll come?" Ruby asked.

"ASAP." Aiden said as they seen a blue blur come in.

"What happened?" Sonic ordered.

"Ruby, Nathan, why aren't you back home?" Rouge ordered.

"Black aliens took the others." Nathan said.

"WHAT!?" Amy screamed.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"An hour ago. They're looking for dad." Ruby said.

"Great. Shadow went to Sky Rail and my four other children are missing." Rouge said.

"He's with Metal Sonic right," Amy asked as Rouge nodded, "Maybe Tails could connect to Metal Sonic's main frame and contact Shadow."

"Its worth a shot if we want to save the others." Sonic said.

"How will we contact Tails?" Rouge asked as Sonic grinned.

"Leave that to me." Sonic said as he speeded off leaving a blue blur.

* * *

I hope you all liked the sixteen chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

At Sky Rail Metal Sonic and Silver were looking for Sol Emeralds, Knuckles was looking for the Master Emerald, and I was looking for the Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Shadow," I heard Silver shout, "Metal Sonic's getting an incoming call."

"From whom?" I asked skating towards them.

"I don't know. Could you like work it or something?" Silver asked.

"It works on its own." I said.

"Shadow do you hear me?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sonic?" Silver asked.

"What do you want Faker and how did you get into Metal Sonic's main frame?" I spat.

"Oh Tails did that. Rouge wanted to tell you something very important." Sonic said.

"Put her on." I ordered.

"Shadow can you hear me?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah what's so important?" I asked.

"Black Doom." Rouge said as I gritted my teeth.

"What did he do?" I ordered.

"He took Crystal, Elijah, Midnight, and Topaz. Nathan and Ruby doesn't know where he went with them." Rouge said.

"HE WHAT!?" I roared.

"Took your kids." I heard Faker say.

"I heard that part. I'll be there after I get the Chaos Emerald and rip Black Doom piece by piece." I snarled.

"Well hurry. I don't know what he'll do to them." Rouge said.

"We better find that emerald and fast." Silver said as we left.

* * *

I hope you all liked the seventeen chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

To answer **SC-Bradley's **question Shadow already knows what Black Doom wants. Read chapter 4 if you want to know.

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

About an hour after we contacted Shadow we heard the front door of Tails' workshop slam open and Shadow and Metal Sonic came in.

"Where are they!?" Shadow ordered.

"I don't know!" Sonic shouted.

"Shadow calm down! We'll find them." Tails informed.

"How!?" Shadow snapped.

"I know where he took them." I heard the doctor say from Metal Sonic.

"Where?" Amy demanded.

"ARK." The doctor informed.

"ARK? Why ARK?" Shadow demanded.

"Why do you think? To kill us all." The doctor spat.

"He can't use the Eclipse Cannon for another three years." Shadow reminded.

"He doesn't need to use the Eclipse Cannon Shadow. You know that." The doctor informed.

"Whatever. I'll go to ARK, get my kids, and remove Black Doom from existance," Shadow snarled as he grabbed his Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait and short chapter. I hoped you all liked the 18th chapter and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

At Space Colony ARK Crystal, Topaz, Elijah, and Midnight were struggling to get free while Black Doom was trying to get the Eclipse Cannon working.

"Why won't it work!?" Black Doom's voice boomed scaring Crystal and Midnight.

"I wanna go home." Midnight whined.

"You want to go home do you little boy?" Black Doom asked.

"Our dad will kill you when he finds out what you're doing!" Elijah snapped.

"Let us go! We don't have anything against you!" Topaz snapped.

"Well other than the fact that you this place is flithy. I mean come on you could have cleaned the place." Crystal said.

"This place was up and running for over 50 years if you forgotten." Topaz whispered.

"Oh yeah." Crystal muttered.

"Enough talking you twerps!" Black Doom snapped.

"We're not twerps! We're high schoolers. Well Elijah's a middle school brat and Midnight's a preschool baby, but you get the point! We are certainly not twerps! Well maybe the other three are, but I certainly ain't." Topaz said.

"Hey!" Elijah and Crystal snapped.

"I'm not a preschool baby! I'm four!" Midnight snapped.

"Silence! I don't want you children getting in the way of world domination." Black Doom said.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of the human and animal race?" Topaz asked.

"I do!" Black Doom snapped.

"Well then how are you gonna rule the world without any humans or animals to control?" Elijah asked.

"Or any world to control?" Crystal added.

"Silence! I can't have you brats! I cannot have you here interrupting me so I'll do the next best thing." Black Doom sneered.

"Yeah what's that?" Topaz sneered.

"Black Arms attack!" Black Doom ordered as many Black Arms came in view.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Elijah shouted as he dodged the bullets.

"Chaos Spear!" Crystal snapped attacking a few Black Arms as Topaz started controlling the aliens minds and forcing them to shoot each other.

"Chaos Nightmare!" Elijah snapped attacking a few Black Arms.

"Wow!" Midnight shouted in awe.

"I underestimated you children. I guess being the children of the Ultimate Lifeform is an advantage. No matter no one, not even your father, will save you." Black Doom crackled pressing a button and putting Crystal, Topaz, and Elijah in a capsule.

"Hey let us out of here you freak!" Elijah snapped.

"You won't get away with this!" Crystal snapped.

"If my Black Arms can defeat you space will." Black Doom crackled.

"Put in terms we understand." Elijah spat.

"He's gonna launch us into space Ding-Dong!" Topaz snapped.

"Don't have to snap." Elijah said.

"What are you going to do w-w-with me?" Midnight whimpered as he got picked up by Black Doom.

"I haven't thought of that just yet brat," Black Doom said as they seen a blinding bright light, "So you came after all Ultimate Lifeform."

"Dad!" Crystal, Topaz, and Elijah shouted.

"Daddy get us out of here!" Midnight begged.

"Let them go Black Doom this is between you and me, not my children." Shadow snarled.

"I told you you'd rue the day you say no to me and now you will. I'll blast your children into space and let your littlest one suffer the same way Maria did." Black Doom crackled.

"Try it and you'll be destroyed faster than you could say, 'World domination'. Try me." Shadow snarled cracking his knuckles.

"Just cause you asked." Black Doom grabbing a gun behind his back and pointing it to Midnight's head.

"DADDY PLEASE!" Midnight cried.

"AHH!" Crystal screamed covering her eyes.

"You wouldn't!?" Topaz snapped.

"I wouldn't?" Black Doom crackled.

"Dude you're like the devil!" Elijah shouted.

"Yeah I talked to him a few times and we hit it--Wait a minute shut up brat!" Black Doom snapped.

"Stop calling me a brat!" Elijah snapped.

"Any last words brat?" Black Doom crackled as Midnight started crying as Shadow kicked the gun out his hand.

"I told you this is between us Black Doom! You're going straight to hell!" Shadow snapped.

"Bring it on Shadow. Black Arms get the brat!" Black Doom ordered as two Black Arms ran in and grabbed Midnight.

"Let's make this the last fight." Shadow snarled.

"With pleasure," Black Doom crackled as the two started fighting Tae-Kwon-Do style, "You're good son."

"You are too, but that doesn't mean you'll win." Shadow snarled as he grabbed Black Doom's arm and flipped him on his back.

"You think you've won?" Black Doom spat bringing out a gun as Shadow brought out a shot hun of his own.

"Two could play it that way." Shadow sneered as he started shooting at Black Doom, who started shooting as well.

"Kick his butt dad!" Elijah shouted.

"Shoot him dead!" Crystal shouted.

"Chaos Spear!" A small adorable voice cried as Black Doom got hit by a small, but powerful Chaos Spear.

"Alright Midnight!" Topaz cheered.

"Alright!" Crystal cheered.

"Good job little bro!" Elijah chhered.

"That's my boy." Shadow said smirking.

"How did I do Daddy?" Midnight asked running up Shadow, who seen the defeated Black Arms on the ground.

"Just like your ole man." Shadow said pressing a button as the capsule opened up.

"Dad!" Crystal, Elijah, and Topaz shouted running up to Shadow and Midnight.

"Let me finish this mess then we could go home." Shadow said looking at the defeated Black Doom.

"You think you'll win? We rose once and we'll do it again and again." Black Doom snarled.

"I'll make sure you don't." Shadow said pointing his shot gun to Black Doom.

"The Black Arms will rise again." Black Doom sneered.

"I'll make that impossible. Kids stand back." Shadow ordered.

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Just do what I said," Shadow ordered as they stod away from him, "CHAOS BLAST!"

"Whoa!" The children shouted covering their eyes.

"We're going home. We won't be seeing Black Doom for a long time. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow roared as they disappeared.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter. Only ONE more chapter left. I hoped you liked the 19th chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and its characters

I own my OC's

* * *

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted giving Shadow a bone-crushing hug.

"Rouge I missed you too. Let me breath." Shadow choked.

"Sorry." Rouge said embarrassed letting go.

"Glad you guys are alright." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Scared us there." Nathan said.

"What happened to Black Doom?" Omega asked as Shadow grinned.

"We won't be seeing him for a long time." Shadow informed.

"What did you do to him?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry about it Faker." Shadow said.

"Shadow I have to tell you something." Rouge said.

"What?" Shadow asked as Rouge took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Rouge said.

"No way!?" Nathan and Elijah shouted in shock.

"You're joking right?" Crystal asked.

"That's great Mommy! I won't be the littlest anymore!" Midnight shouted hugging Rouge.

"You sure?" Topaz asked.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that." Ruby said as they heard a thud and chuckling.

"I guess the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't take the heat for having another on the way." Sonic chuckled as they saw Shadow unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Sorry if the ending sucked. Finally finished. I hope you liked the last chapter and please review.


End file.
